Christmas Spies and Hopeful Eyes
by Angel Archer
Summary: Slash HD ReSev BlackRe - A story about how Harry and Draco decided to be true to themselves and honor the relationship that they have.


This story contains as most like to call it, SLASH but I call it love stories.  If that concept offends you in anyway, don't bother to read further.  It will only dishonor the beautiful intent of this fiction.

A special Thanks to **slash_challenge** and **vegetaztwin** for helping inspire for this fic.

Christmas Spies and Hopeful Eyes

By Angel Archer

It was Harry and Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts and the Christmas break was fast approaching.  The newness of the boys' physical attraction and relationship had grown into a comfortable norm.  They had the act of their double life down to a science.  They could both heckle each other even better than ever in front of crowds.  No one would ever suspect the boys' involvement.  The game was so mutual that no foul words exchanged were ever even mentioned when they were alone.  Their sexual rendezvous always ended with detailed conversations about their pasts, their families, beliefs, worries, struggles, or lately their hopes and dreams.  The bond between them grew stronger with every encounter.

It was Harry who felt it first, but Draco felt it too.  The feeling that they should end their charades and come out in the open about the relationship so they could just be themselves.  In the end, neither boy wanted to lose face in front of his own peer group.  They were so much alike. Each one secretly hurt deeply inside that the other considered him to be a downgrade to their reputation, yet still so unwilling to give the very same respect. So, their game continued on this way until the most unlikely wizard taught them a lesson they would never forget.

It was the last class before the Christmas feast and Harry managed to land himself another detention in Potions class.  It was only by lucky coincidence Draco had gotten one too.  Snape rarely turned on Draco, but since he managed to catch the hem of Snape's cloak on fire, trying to send Harry a hot under the collar charm, Snape made an exception.  

"Potter, Malfoy…I have been summoned by the Headmaster to run an errand of esteemed proportions. Therefore, you will each write a three thousand-word essay on the importance of class time and why you won't waste anymore of it.  That should keep you both busy in my absence. I expect the parchments to be complete upon my return." He seemed content to leave once he saw the boys' downtrodden expressions.

For Draco it was out of sight, out of mind.  He curled his lip in a sinister fashion. "Come on Harry.  Snape's left his pencieve right out in the open. Let's take a peek, shall we?"

"No way!  I've been caught in that situation before!"

"But Harry, we know he'll be gone for long time.  He wouldn't expect such a long essay by his return if he wasn't."

Harry doubted that very seriously. "No ruddy way, Draco!"

 "You never do what I want to do.  We won't even get to see each other for the holiday after today.  I'll consider it a Christmas gift to me from you. Live up the moment Slytherin style, coward. I thought you were a brave Gryffindor, anyway."

They argued for a while longer until Harry caved in. You see, in the end Harry always did whatever Draco wanted.

They held each other's hands and leaned far into the pencieve.  Inside they seemed to still be in the castle.  It didn't take long to realize they were in a memory for when Snape was around their own age.

The young Severus Snape was spying around a wall at the younger versions of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  It must have been a Christmas memory as well, for the castle was shiny and decorated. Draco and Harry followed behind Snape, who was secretly trailing Lupin and Black.  When they reached Professor Sprout's gardens the full moon exposed itself.  Remus became his wolf form.  Sirius in turned changed into his black dog animagus form.  The two wolf sized canines frolicked and played, prancing around the gardens until the wind blew cloud cover over the moon once more.  

"Thanks Sirius. You always know how to keep me occupied so that I don't do anything too rash as a werewolf." 

Sirius took Lupin's hand as he spoke. Then suddenly withdrew asking, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be with that grease ball, Snape?"

Taken aback he snapped, "Who, Snivelus? Of course not, what kind of sick joke is that?"

"Just making sure." Sirius leaned into Remus's mouth. 

As their lips touched, Snape still hidden winced.  His eyes looked sincerely devastated.

Draco and Harry looked back and forth between each other quite shocked.

Remus and Sirius continued their encounter quite rapidly from kisses, to touching, to the shedding of clothes.

The look on Snape's face was switching back and forth from hurt to anger, gritting his teeth at every satisfying moan.  He sat hidden by a boulder, his back to it, with his knees to his chest slightly rocking to sooth himself.  When Remus's aching voice filled the air at the height of his ecstasy, tears just streamed down Severus's face. 

Draco and Harry were slightly aroused by the excited new positioning they were learning and also disheartened by the pain in Snape's face.

"You go back to the dorm Sirius.  I'm gonna spend the rest of the night under the whomping willow again."

Sirius trotted off, in dog form, towards the castle. Remus headed in the direction of the boulder.

"Sevvie? What are you…." He caught glance of the tear trail. "Oh my goodness, you weren't meant to see…" He stopped again and kneeled down to Snape's level. "I'm so sorry." He pleaded kissing the tear stains away.

"Why?" Snape's eyes were suddenly cold.

Remus nestled down against the rock with one elbow on Snape's shoulder, running his fingers through Snape's black hair. 

"Why?" Snape repeated. "I asked why.  Am I so disgraceful? Do I really cause such a big mark on your reputation? Am I not only not good enough to be honest with your so called friends about, but I'm not even good enough to be kept as your only one?"

"Please Sevvie, please listen.  It's not like that.  I can't explain it. You don't know what it's like to be friends with the kind of wizards I'm friends with. They would never allow me the pleasure of being content with a Slytherin, much less you."

"But, your content to snog for over an hour with Sirius Black?"

"I wouldn't be accepted if I didn't participate with the group."

"The group?!" Snape exploded.

"Look Sev, I …I've been an outcast almost my whole life due to this curse.  Please understand my need for their acceptance.  I _need_ that so much.  What would I have if I wasn't accepted by them?"

Severus's eyes looked up glossy and red.  'Me…you'd have me."

"Oh dear God Sevvie, forgive me for putting you through this night. I love you. No matter what, don't you ever believe anything else."  Remus began to go down on Snape, not leaving one spot unkissed from the nape of his neck to the start of his trousers.  In what seemed a very practiced movement he opened his pants exposing Snape's arousal to the cool night air.

Harry and Draco's entwined fingers squeezed together tightly as they watched Snape pressing his hips into the furiousness of Remus's pleasuring.  Remus seemed to pouring every ounce of himself into the act, hoping Snape would not only feel satisfaction, but the also the deep remorse he felt for betraying the trust Snape had in him.

 The peak of pleasure must have convinced him, because soon after that, Snape was heading down on Remus to return the favor.

Just as Snape was getting a good rhythm going, Sirius appeared out nowhere. 

"What the bloody hell?" 

Remus jumped to his feet. "It's…it's not what you think Sirius. I mean…umm.... umm…don't tell…um…" Remus seemed to suddenly gain his composure and then spoke in a cocky tone.  "Well, you know how it is…we always said there had to be some kind of good use for old Snivelly here. I thought this might just be it. I was wrong though. He can't even do this right. He'll never manage a returned favor if he keeps at like he is. You should give him some lessons."

"I should have know you wouldn't have any courage once your friends came around!" Snape's eyes were beginning to flood.

"Aww, look here." Remus began. "Snivells actually thought this _meant _something."

Sirius broke out in hysterical laughter. "Come on then. I thought I'd keep you company under the willow tonight." He turned and starting walking away.

Remus turned to Snape with an extreme look of guilt and remorse and apologetic pleading.

Snape's eyes still blood shot from tears only gave back a cold and icy hate.  Then he sulked away.

Remus on the other hand had to quickly wipe away a few tears of his own before catching up to Sirius who had completely missed the boys' transaction. 

Harry's watery eyes looked to Draco. "We better bugger off. Who knows how much time has past."

They climbed out of the pencieve and looked at the hourglass. "Oh no! Detention is almost over and we haven't even started the essays!" 

To both the boys surprise both parchments were full. "How in the world did our essay's get finished?"

This is when they heard the familiar glided footsteps of the Professor heading back. Snape slid right on in front of the boys open parchments. 

"I daresay you've both actually completed them. I trust you've learned a valuable _lesson_ from _this_ detention_?"_

_"_Yes Professor." The boys both echoed each other. 

"Get out my sight then!"

"Yes Professor." They echoed once more and took off. 

As their hearts slowed down they stopped before going into the Great Hall for the feast.

"What do you make of that?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. You don't think he meant for us to see all that? Gosh, they really loved each other didn't they?" 

"Well, it's all your favorite teacher's fault.  He was a bloody coward." Draco hissed.

"Your right…he was."

Harry's agreement struck Draco a little too hard. 

"Come on then, I'm hungry." 

As they reached the point of the room where they usually split to go to their own house's tables, they both froze. 

They turned to look at one another, but all Draco could see was the Christmas lights reflecting in Harry's glasses.  He was glad because he was slightly scared of reading Harry's reaction to what he was about to do. He took Harry's hand and walked with him to the Gryffindor table. 

As they sat down side by side at the Gryffindor table, the new angle allowed Draco to see Harry's eyes.  All the Gryffindor eyes were on them as well.  Hermoine and Ron were already pointing their wands assuming some sort of plot was taking place.  Crabbe and Goyle were also circling in. 

"Merry Christmas Harry." 

"I'll never forget this Draco, thank you."  Harry kissed the knuckles of their still laced fingers. 

 Snape seemed to appear out thin air pointing at Ron and Hermoine. "There will be no foolish wand waving at the Christmas Feast." 

His cool eyes gleamed at the Harry and Draco's entwined fingers. "Only a Potions Master such as myself could ever have taught a couple of dunderheads like yourselves a lesson of this magnitude in such a short period of time. I can only congratulate myself."

"Thanks." Harry said. 

Snape glared a very evil eye through him, "You will never mention it again or you'll lose Gryffindor 500 points! Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good…and Draco…as for not taking him to the Slytherin table…detention for ill-conceived planning."


End file.
